RWBY: Hunter's Broken Moon
by Yourburden
Summary: As the teams in Remnant are formed, an invisible hunter watches interested. Rion, an expert hunter from the race of Yautja, un-willingly becomes part of the story of team RWBY. How will he fare in a world where weapons are part melee and part gun and where the Grimm will likely tear you apart? Rated T for Now.
1. Chapter 1: The Hunt Begins

_Remnant... a planet whose technology is the envy of others. Swords that turn into guns, launchers that turn into giant hammers capable of mass destruction. And these same guns fire ammunition that changes according to what type of 'Dust' is in them. Fire, Ice, you name it. Remnant has hovercrafts, mechs, robot soldiers, ships capable of flight and more. And yet, humanity on Remnant is under attack. On one side, the Grimm... Monsters born from who knows what, darker than night. Killing all they can kill to satiate their bloodlust. And the other, the White Fang. A group of people called the Faunus, people born with animal limbs, formed this group, once for peaceful protests, and now... turned into something more violent._

 _However... one race from the deepest reaches of space does not care about how advanced a planet's technology is, nor what creatures live there that could tear them to shreads. In the space above Remnant, near its shattered moon, an alien spacecraft looms over the planet. Little did they know, a hunter from another planet will change the lives of many in Remnant forever._

Alien Mothership Spacecraft...

Hunters... Demons... these Aliens have had different names for as long as they've hunted. They are the Yautja. However... they are more colloqualy known as The Predators. A race of technologically advanced Aliens that live to hunt and kill. For honor, for sport. Those they kill, become trophies. Skulls put on display, weapons taken from fallen warriors. On this ship looming above Remnant, these masked hunters walked about the ship, tending to their duties or their weapons. However, among all these masked aliens. One hunter stands out from the rest. His face... human. However, his biology is as alien as the hunters. His eyes glowed an unnatural green. His long black hair tied into the recognizable dreadlocks of their kind, a painful process to undergo to become a hunter. He was heavy, and muscular, likely a gift from the harsh training on Yautja Prime, the Predators' home planet. And yet, all these things. No one knows why this particular hunter looks more human. An experiment? Birthed from a human parent? Or maybe a genetic mutation? No one knows. Not even he.

There he stood in front of a wall in his room on the ship. Skulls show from this wall. He was obviously a veteran of many hunts. Another wall in his room showed off his weapons. Two wrist gauntlets with razor sharp blades are on his arms. On his weapon wall, a whip addorned with sharp blades. A spear with even MORE sharp blades. In fact... one could look at his arsenal and remark most of them are fitted with blades. In the center of all these weapons, a mask. The top part of the mask had letters of the Yautja language adorning it. The mask itself would scare those of weak disposition, and make the stronger prey nervous. The mask's eyes shaped in an ever frightening glare. A small beeping caught the hunter's attention and he went over to a large chair. As he sat, the chair span to the front as several holograms appeared. He pressed a few buttons on his arm rest and watched as an older Predator appeared. If our Hunter was a regular human, understanding what the elder was saying would be impossible. For their language is grunts, roars and clicking. Our Hunter however... was not a regular human.

"Rion." The Elder grunted. "Two youngbloods have gone missing on this planet while scouting and hunting." He told the situation.

"Would you like me to search for them?" Rion clicked back. Although he was wanting to find the bodies of the young hunters, he secretly wanted to hunt on this planet himself.

"Yes. And yet, there, your task is not over. This planet is ripe with honorable warriors. If you wish to hunt here... you may." The Elder Yautja told him.

Rion placed his fist over his heart. "It will be done..." He told him as the Elder disconnected.

Rion stood up from his chair and headed over to his weapon wall. He checked his wristblades first, making sure they were in fine condition. He then took his razorwhip, his bladed spear called a Glaive and two heavy blades shurikens. A shoulder-mounted cannon-like device rested on his shoulder. He then picked up a small metal container.

"Just in case." He told himself. He spotted his mask and slowly put it on. His vision changing to Infrared vision thanks to the mask. A very useful tool indeed. He clicked on a hose that allowed him to keep breathing in case the atmosphere did not support him as he left his room, heading to the hanger.

The hanger was large, many spacecraft rested here. Rion climbed into his personal spacecraft, watching as the cockpit closed and lit up. He pressed some buttons and flew out of the Mothership, heading toward Remnant. A forest would make great cover for hiding his ship.

Remnant... Cliffside...

Professer Ozpin stood on the cliff overviewing the forest. He had hoped that these new students would survive initiation.

"...I don't care what the transcripts say... Jaune is not ready for this level of combat." Professer Glynda Goodwitch said on his side.

"Even so... it will no doubt make this year... very interesting." Ozpin retorted, drinking a sip of his coffee. Goodwitch looked up and saw an object falling from the sky.

"What is that...?" She narrowed her eyes to get a better view. 'A meteor?' She thought, it looked like something falling from atmospheric reentry.

In the forests...

The ship landed roughly in the forests, several tree branches were broken and some dirt had kicked up. The cockpit of the ship opened up as the ship itself slowly turned invisible. A cloaking device had been activated. Rion jumped out of his ship and looked around, scanning for signs of life. Anything could have heard his landing.

"Yaaaaaang!" A young voice caught his attention.

"Yaaaaaaaang!" It shouted again. It sounded close. Rion clicked a few buttons on his wrist bracer, activating his cloaking device as he jumped to the trees, making his way through the forest.

Moments later... Rion stumbled across a sight that he knew he would find... yet still disheartening to see... He had found one of the dead Youngbloods. He jumped down from the tree and kneeled down near the body. He placed his hand on the dead hunter's mask and gave a saddened grunt. Even if he did not know the Youngblood, he was still his brother in a way.

"Ruby?" A voice asked coming from the bushes. Rion quickly turned, releasing a loud snarl. He activated his wrist blades and cloaked.

"Nope!" The same voice said and started running the other direction. She quickly stopped herself. The Grimm had found her. However... the blonde smirked as she drew back her fists, the sound of a shotgun pumping was heard as she charged toward the bear-like Grimm called an Ursa. Rion had heard the sounds of fighting and headed over to watch. She had handled herself pretty well. She dodged a swipe from an Ursa.

"Ha! You guys couldn't hit the broadside of a b-" She stopped as she saw a blonde hair fall from the sky. Rion tilted his head slightly. "You... You MONSTER!" She shouted, fire erupted around her as she charged toward the poor Grimm. Rion had to shield his eyes from the sudden heat surge.

'Interesting.' he thought. In her blind rage however, she missed a Grimm sneaking behind her. Rion grabbed his spear from his back, watched as it unfolded and threw it at the Grimm. The Grimm yelped in surprise as it soon got pinned to a tree. The blonde quickly turned to see what had happened, she was as shocked as the Grimm was. Rion uncloaked and made his way to the dying Ursa. The Ursa roared in rage at Rion and tried to swipe at him. Rion activated his wristblades and swiped at the neck of the Ursa. The Ursa stopped moving for a few seconds. The blonde raised an eyebrow. The head of the Ursa slowly fell off its body, the body itself going limp. Rion retracted his blades and pulled out the spear. He folded the spear again, sheathing it on his back.

"Um... wow." The blonde said, getting his attention. Rion turned and looked. "Um... I'm Yang?" She chuckled nervously, extending a hand to shake. Rion looked from her to her hand.

'Is this what human women wear on this planet?' He thought. Then again, his outfit was a fishnet like material covering his body with peices of armor, metal and skulls adorning it. Rion simply turned and walked away, activating his cloaking device. Yang went wide eyed and looked around.

"What the?! Where did he-?!" She looked frantically. "I have SO many questions!" She shouted. She took a moment to regain her bearings. "Ah... whatever... time to find Ruby." She shook it off and started running again.

From the trees, Rion watched as she ran off. "This planet... is very interesting." He told himself, smirking behind his mask.


	2. Chapter 2: The Groups assemble

**A/N: Before we start the second chapter, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read this story. I wanted to try something a little unique to the RWBY community. Now Onward!**

* * *

Rion lept from tree to tree again, keeping up with Yang to wherever she was going. He was interested to see how this planet does things. Especially since she managed that pack of dark beasts just fine on her own. He saw a clearing coming up and stood still on a tree branch. Looks like Yang met up with someone else.

"Chess pieces?" The other person asked. "Why chess pieces?"

Yang simply shrugged her shoulders. "Eh. Might as well pick one." She mused as she and the other female looked around the clearing, trying to decide.

As Rion stayed silent, simply watching, he noticed something... off with the top of the other human's head. Two small heat signatures under the article of clothing on the top of her head. What was that about?

"How about a cute little pony Blake?" Yang asked, holding up a Knight chess piece.

Blake rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Sure."

It was up to that point where a scream resounded through the forest. Rion stood straight up and looked.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang shouted. Blake however, was looking up, dumbstruck. "Blake, did you hear that? What should we d-?"

"HEADS UUUUUUU-" A girl in Red was shouting while falling. Until another human smacked into her, sending them both flying to the trees. The same tree where Rion was standing.

Rion went wide eyed behind his mask and lept to another tree, however, he was too slow, as he was hit and sent flying to another tree and then fell to the ground. The ground kicked up dust and dirt from the impact as he faceplanted.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked Yang.

"Well... I-" She started.

"YEEEEEEHAAAAAA!" Another voice shouted. This one riding on the back on an Ursa, before it fell, dead. "Aw... it's broken..." She actually sounded saddened.

'What is going on?!' Rion thought as he crawled along the ground to the clearing.

"Nora? Please... Don't do that again." Another person said as he paused to catch his breath. Nora however was preoccupied by the chess pieces and picked up a rook. Holding it triumphantly. "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" She sang.

"NORA!" The man shouted.

"Heh. Coming Ren!" Nora chuckeld nervously and ran over.

"Did that girl just ride on an Ursa?" Blake questioned again.

"Well..." She started again.

That was when another person ran from the trees. A giant scorpion on her tail. "Jaune!" She shouted.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted. "Ruby!" He turned, trying to get down. Ruby lept from the branch and rolled.

"Ruby?" Yang asked.

"Yang!" Ruby cheered out, going for a hug.

"Nora!" The pink haired and hyper girl sprung from between them. Right as Rion uncloaked.

"You!" Yang shouted and glared at Rion.

"Me?!" Rion shouted.

"Did he just appear out of nowhere?" Blake asked.

"Well he-" Yang was interrupted again.

"And did SHE just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Blake crossed her arms.

Yang... blew a fuse. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! CAN EVERYONE JUST CHILL OUT FOR TWO SECONDS BEFORE SOMETHING CRAZY HAPPENS AGAIN?!" She shouted. Rion stood up and shook his head.

"Um... Yang?" Ruby asked and pointed up. A girl in white was hanging onto a giant bird.

"The hell is wrong with everyone on this planet?" Rion asked himself as he watched the bird fly around.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?! The girl in white shouted as she was hanging for dear life.

"I said jump!" Ruby shrugged her shoulders.  
"She's going to fall." Blake told Ruby.

"Pah, Weiss'll be fine." Ruby brushed it off.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned.

Rion looked up and saw that Weiss was, indeed, falling. Jaune however, lept out of nowhere and caught her in midair. "Just dropping in?" Jaune tried being cheeky. "Oh god..." He just remember. Both him and Weiss grabbed onto eachother. "NO!" Jaune shouted, falling on his face. With Weiss landing on his back.

"My hero." Weiss rolled her eyes while checking her nails.

"My back..." Jaune struggled to say.

"He fell like 10 stories!" Rion shouted. "How durable IS he? How durable am I? Questions for later." He made a straight face behind his mask.

The Deathstalker knocked Pyrrha over to the group. "Great!" Yang sarcastically started. "The Gang's all here. Now we can all die together!"

"No. No one else is going to die!" Ruby pulled out her weapon, which turned into a giant scythe. She then charged forward toward the Deathstalker. She was either very brave, or foolish.

"Ruby! Stop! The Nevermore!" Yang shouted after her.

"Stop you fool!" Rion shouted and ran toward Ruby. However. The Nevermore flapped its wings, sending feathers down below, sticking into the ground. And as Ruby turned to run, her cape got snagged by one of the sharpened feathers. Just as the Deathstalker was approaching.

"Ruby get out of there!" Yang shouted. Ruby was pulling on her cape, trying to get free. As the Deathstalker reared back its tail... She closed her eyes...

The sound of an energy weapon caught her attention as a blue ball smacked into the Deathstalker's face, driving it back. Rion was running toward Ruby, his shoulder mounted cannon repeatedly firing at the Deathstalker. He wrapped his arms around the Nevermore feather and pulled as hard as he can. It was stuck in the ground good. It eventually gave way and the feather flew away, allowing Ruby to get away.

Ruby looked up at her savior. "You are brave little one." Rion grabbed her by her hood, bringing her to her feet. "But also headstrong. A dangerous combination." He huffed.

The Deathstalker and Nevermore roared and were closing in.

"Nevermind it for now. Let's go." Rion nodded at Ruby before running back to the group.

Weiss looked at Ruby as soon as she arrived. "You are... Insufferable, and bullheaded!" she shouted.

"Weiss, I-" Ruby started before Weiss put up a hand.

"Though... I suppose if you don't try to show off... I could be... nicer." Weiss sighed.

"Um... I hate to interrupt this. But we have visitors!" Jaune shouted.

"We don't have to fight them, our mission is the relic!" Ruby pointed out.

"Run and live. I can live with that." Jaune nodded.

"Time to go!" Rion shouted as he ran with the group.

* * *

 **A/N: Cliffhanger here, for now. Sorry, but the famous fight against the Deathstalker and Nevermore will be up next. And you will see everyone working as one. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3: Battle in the Ruins

**A/N: Welcome back to Hunter's Broken Moon. Not much to say this time, but I hope you enjoy this chapter. On we go!**

The group ran as fast as they could, eventually coming to some even older ruins. It would be a nice place to take a look around if they weren't being chased by Grimm. Speaking of which, the Nevermore flew over the, landing on a perch. The groups split up, taking cover behind walls.

"Well, that's just dandy." Yang sighed. The Deathstalker burst from the trees behind them.

"Oh man! Run!" Jaune shouted. Everyone had the right idea as they ran further into the ruins. Ren and Nora were jumping over obstacles, getting to a good point.

"Nora!" Ren shouted. Nora looked over at Ren and nodded with her sadistic smirk, pulling out her weapon, in the form of a Grenade launcher and firing at the Nevermore. Rion took aim at the Nevermore with his Plasma Cannon and repeatedly fired at the Nevermore. However, this seemed to piss it off more than anything. The Nevermore flew off of it's perch and flew around to get an angle of attack. The Deathstalker came too close and almost grabbed them, had Ren and Blake not cut it across the face.

"Move!" Rion shouted as the group ran as fast as they could across a stone bridge. The Nevermore, had different plans. It flew low and smashed the bridge in half, cutting the groups off from eachother. Rion stood up and looked around, getting his bearings.

Jaune looked over to Blake, Ren and Pyrrha fighting the Deathstalker. "We have to get over there!" He shouted.

Nora came to his side, holding her launcher. "Let's do this!" She smirked, ready to fight.

"Yeah... but. Uh, I can't make that jump." Jaune stepped back a little. Nora simply smirked, smacking him in the face with her launcher, and spinning it as it turned into a giant hammer. Jaune cried out in protest as she slammed into the bridge remains, sending them both flying to the other side.

Rion jumped and climbed some of the ruins, standing next to Ruby, Yang and Weiss. Blake swung in from behind and landed next to Rion. "It's tougher than it looks!" Blake warned them.

"Well, let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang nodded. She's a morale booster. No question. The team unleashed their weapons, firing at the nevermore. The nevermore rammed into the ruins they were standing on, forcing the team to relocate. While Blake, Ruby, Weiss and Yang were jumping from stone to stone, Rion was forced to make a leap of faith and use his wristblades to grab on to the ruins. Climbing up as fast as he could, he turned slightly to allow his Plasma cannon to fire a few shots at the nevermore. They soon arrived at the top of more ruins.

"None of this is working." Weiss growled. Ruby was looking around, forming a plan. Rion kept his eyes on the Nevermore. Yang was firing shots at the Nevermore from her gauntlets. Rion took a running start and jumped, landing on the nevermore and repeatedly stabbing it where ever he could. However, it seemed to not do anything.

"I have a plan!" Ruby nodded to Weiss.

The sounds of battle and explosions below got Rion's attention. It seems the others just finished killing the Deathstalker. They were capable, Rion nodded at that. A shot from Yang barely missed him as it hit the Nevermore in the eye.

"Watch it!" Rion shouted as the Nevermore charged toward Yang, trying to take a bite of her. Yang jumped forward and proped open it's mouth, firing shots in the Nevermore's mouth repeatedly.

"I. HOPE. YOUR. HUN-GRY!" She angrily shouted shot after shot. The Nevermore lost control and was heading to a wall. Rion spotted this and jumped down, landing next to Yang.

"Nice work." Rion looked at Yang. Yang turned to Rion with a smirk and lightly punched him in the shoulder. Rion smirked behind his mask and shook his head. The Nevermore quickly regained it's senses and roared.

"Uh oh." Yang took a step back. Weiss sped from out of nowhere and froze the Nevermore's tail in place, not allowing it to move. Rion and Yang took this chance to fall back. Blake launched a wire from her weapon between two stone pillars. Rion realized what they were doing. A slingshot. Ruby got into position with her scythe.

"Oh course YOU would come up with a plan like this." Weiss scoffed, yet smirked.

"Can you make the shot?" Ruby asked.

"Hmph, can I?" She smirked, sure of herself.

Ruby looked for a moment. "Can you?" She asked again, unsure.

"Of course I can!" Weiss glared. At that moment, Ruby was launched, she used Crescent Rose to propel herself further, hitting the Nevermore in the neck as she sped up along the cliff, taking the Nevermore with it. Weiss launced several glyphs along the cliff as Ruby ran. Everyone watched as she sped up the cliff. When she reached the top, she pulled her on Crescent Rose, decapitating the Nevermore.

The area was quiet for a moment.

"Well... that was a thing." Yang looked at everyone.

Rion sat on the ground for a moment. "Well... that's a hunt I'm never going to forget." He chuckled.

"Let's head back to Beacon." Weiss looked at them.

"Yeah... I'd like a nap..." Yang wiped sweat from her brow. She walked over to Rion and extended her hand. "You know, you still never gave that handshake." She smirked. Rion took her hand. Yang pulled him up.

"Name's Rion." He told Yang.

"Good! Nice to meet you." Yang smiled and patted his shoulder.

An hour later... Beacon cliffside...

"Well... this Rion character is... interesting." Ozpin remarked as he took another sip from his coffee.

"He's not supposed to be here, and even then, he did not pick up a piece. Let alone look at a teammate." Goodwitch looked at Ozpin. "What are you thinking Headmaster?" She asked.

"I'm thinking... for once, we can disregard that rule." He smiled. "Yes... this year will be very interesting." He nodded with confidence.

Half hour later... Beacon Auditorium...

Teams were being named and formed.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. You are JNPR(Juniper). And will be forming the White Rook and will be lead by... Jaune Arc." Ozpin declared. Nora squealed with delight and hugged Ren tightly. Jaune however, looked confused, but a reassuring hand from Pyrrha cheered him up

"And finally. Ruby Rose, Weiss Shnee, Blake Belladona and Yang Xiao Long. You are RWBY(Ruby). And will be forming the White Night. Led by... Ruby Rose." Ozpin smiled. A crowd cheered as the teams were formed. "But it does not end here." Ozpin stopped them. "Now, as you saw in initiation. A stranger appeared and helped both teams. However, he can only be in one." Ozpin paced back and forth. "Rion? Was it?" He asked.

Rion looked at Ozpin, narrowing his eyes behind his mask. 'Oh... your not doing what I think your doing.' He thought.

"Rion, you will be in team RWBY. The name however, will stay the same." Ozpin smirked.

Ruby looked glad. Blake looked indifferent. Yang was ecstatic. Weiss however, almost looked livid.

An hour after the teams were formed...

"This is inexcusable!" Weiss shouted. Rion sighed. He knew he wouldn't hear the end of it. "First we're led by Ruby and NOW we have to share our dorm with... this stranger! Not to mention he smells!" Weiss kept complaining.

"That's just my natural musk. Mmmmmmusk. Mmmmmmmmmmusk." Rion looked at Weiss.

"Stop saying musk." Weiss glared.

"Stop insulting me." Rion stood up and glared.

"Guys. Guys." Yang got between them. "We're a team now. I think you two should try to get to know eachother?" She suggested.

Rion went to a corner of the room and messed with his wrist bracer.

"I will not be ignored." Weiss huffed, crossing her arms.

Rion rolled his eyes behind his mask and continued working on his wrist bracer.

Blake rolled her eyes as well as she closed her book. "It's going to be a long year..." She sighed.


	4. Chapter 4: Hunter Unmasked

"So... Can I see your weapons?" Ruby asked, her face giddy with anticipation.

"No." Rion deadpanned, still looking at his wrist bracer. Ruby however, gave the almighty puppy dog eyes stare. Rion looked at Ruby. He found himself... struggling. He growled in frustration and activated his wristblades, showing her.

"Don't cut yourself." He rolled his eyes. Watching as Ruby admired the blades. Rion always made sure his arsenal was up to scratch. Sharpened whenever possible. Yang sat on her bed, she seemed to be admiring something else. Rion however, didn't pay attention as he was making sure the girl in red in front of him accidently cut herself.

"Alright, you looked at my weapons. What do you have?" Rion sheathed his blades, making Ruby yelp in surprise.

"Well, you'll see later in dueling." Ruby teased, smiling. Rion raised an eyebrow under his mask.

"Yes, but until then, put this on." Weiss shoved a box of clothing in Rion's chest.

"What's this?" Rion looked up at Weiss, who had a look of 'What do you think?'.

Everyone else seemed to have the same package. "It's a uniform. Put it on!" Weiss ordered. Rion sighed and went to the bathroom to change, saying something about human customs with their silly looking outfits along the way.

A half hour later...

Rion did come out with the uniform on, but he still kept his mask on. "Rion, lose the mask. It doesn't fit." Weiss crossed her arms.

Rion simply shook his head. "I'm not taking it off. What, you want to see my face?" He crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe it's one reason." Yang smirked at Weiss.

"Don't insinuate that!" Weiss growled.

"Also." Yang said before handing Rion a device. "You'll need this." Rion took it and looked at it.  
"Um, what is it?" He asked.

"It's called a scroll. Messaging, calling, research. You can do it on that." Blake explained. Rion took one more look at it before pocketing it, could come in useful.

As they walked through the halls to the cafeteria, Rion took a moment to look at the size of the place. "Nice." He spoke to himself. However, his tone changed dramatically when he heard someone scream.

"Stop!" A girl screamed. Rion looked around to see what it was. Someone was pulling on the rabbit ears of someone. Rion remembered Blake telling him about these people. Faunus they were called. People with animal limbs. And someone was bullying her about it. Where he came from, his clan did NOT tolerate bullying or hazing in the slightest. Yet, this poor girl was getting harrased, and although she has NOTHING to do with his clan. Why was he feeling furious? Although he would like to stop it, he did not want the people to learn he was a killer. Yet. He sat a table with his team and sighed behind his mask.

Prof. Oobleck's class...

Rion took a seat next to the team who had been waiting for him.

"Wait." Weiss looked around. "Where's the Professor?"

As soon as she asked that, a blur of speed went through the class, shocking everyone. "Sorry I'm late everyone!" The Professor shouted, still moving around. Even Rion wasn't able to get a bead on him. However... when Rion scanned the Professor, he noticed a large amount of something in his system.

'Caffeine? Huh, who knew?' He thought.

"Now! Who here can tell me about an advantage the Faunus have!" The Professor looked around. No one however, seemed to be willing to answer.

"Hey!" Jaune spoke up, looking behind him. The same guy who tugged on the Faunus' ears sat behind him.

The Professer bolted to Jaune. "Mr. Arc! Can you tell me the advantage the Faunus have?!" The Professer looked at him eagerly.

"Um... Well..." He stalled. "The Advantage... a Faunus has... is..."

Rion turned to Jaune and looked, eager to see how this plays out.

Jaune got an idea, looking at the eyes of Rion's mask. "Night vision!" he called out.

"Correct! I see you've been studying before classes started!" The Professer said.  
"They're easy to train." The student behind Jaune said.

"What was that?" The Professer looked up.

"Well, its easy to train a beast than a person." The student smirked.

Rion suddenly felt the need to rip out this person's spine.

"Mr. Cardin Winchester. You will stay behind after class to study on your readings." The Professer shook his head.

Blake looked up at Cardin. "Perhaps if a certain general had payed attention in classes, he would not be recognized as a failure." She added. Cardin stood straight up. It seems Blake hit a nerve.

"Alright that's enough. Class dismissed." The Professor announced. "Jaune, again. Good job." He nodded.

"Thank you Professor Oobleck." He smiled and ran out.

Dueling...

"I hope your ready for your first match." Glynda Goodwitch told the class as she looked at the roster. "Cardin Winchester versus..." Her eyebrows raised a little. "Rion." She announced.

Cardin made his way to the dueling area, he was boastful. Rion however jumped from the viewpoint to the arena, shocking many viewers. Both combatants were dressed in their battle garments.

Cardin smirked, taking some time to find ways to trash talk Rion. "What's with the mask? You must be the ugliest guy here! And the dreads! Did your mom dress you?" He smirked.

Rion simply deadpanned behind his mask. He seemed to be blocking him out. "What, you think just because you have that mask your better than me?!" Cardin yelled.

Rion smirked. "Yeah. I kinda do."

"Begin!" Glynda shouted.

Cardin pulled out a large mace and got into a battle position. Rion stood there. He clenched his as his wristblades activated. Cardin gave out a war cry and charged. Rion put a foot back and raised his wrist blades, ready to strike. Cardin swung his mace as hard as he could. Rion ducked under the strike and made an uppercut with his blades, striking Cardin's armor, leaving two long scratches. This seemed to piss Cardin off as he kept swinging wildly. Rion ducked again and swiped at his leg armor. Cardin dropped to his knees and looked up only to have Rion knee him in the face. Cardin quickly got up and headbutted Rion. However, while Rion took the blow, Cardin covered his head and retreated. Rion took the initiative. He grabbed Cardin by the front of his armor and headbutted him, his mask making the hits harder for Cardin. Cardin went back down to his knees. Rion slowly walked over and grabbed him by the throat, holding him there.

Rion looked to the crowd, they were waiting to see what happens next. He looked back to Cardin who was terrified. With his other hand he reached up to his mask and pulled at it. An audible hissing sound was heard from the mask. He glared at Cardin and roared a beastly roar. Now Cardin had more of a reason to be terrified. Rion's neon green eyes seemed to stare into Cardin's soul. He looked human, but... something about him seemed... Alien. Rion raised his wristblades into the air.

"Stop!" Glynda shouted. Rion quickly looked up. "The match is over Rion." Goodwitch glared at him.

Growling, Rion let Cardin go, allowing him to crawl away. Rion grabbed his mask from the ground and put it back on his face. He sheathed his wristblades and looked back at Glynda who sighed.

"Rion is the winner of the match. Cardin, I'd advise you spend more time figuring out your opponent's capabilities rather than charging in swinging like a barbarian." She announced. Rion was silent as he walked back to his team. However, they looked happy with him, for the exception of Weiss.

"Hey, you got nothing to hide." Yang smiled, patting him on the shoulder. Rion looked up at Yang and smiled behind his mask. It seemed Yang knew about the smile.

Weiss looked at Rion stricly. "Well... I guess you beat him effectively. Even if the headbutting was a bit barbaric." She crossed her arms.

Ruby just looked at Rion with a beaming smile. While Blake had a small smile, obviously proud.

Rion sighed as he took off his mask again. Opening his eyes once more, much rather liking to see in clear vision instead of infrared.

"You know... I think I might like it here." He stated happily.


	5. Chapter 5: Origins

**A/N: Ok, so last chapter people responded quite positively. But, a couple people have asked questions about Rion. Which are justified. Don't worry. Those questions will be answered in this chapter. Off we go!**

* * *

Back in the dormitories, Rion was back on his wrist bracer looking at some holographic images. His mask layed on the table next to him. Yang climbed over from her bed and looked at Rion's face. Rion slowly moved his eyes and turned his head to Yang.

"Um... Can I help you?" Rion raised an eyebrow.

Yang simply got a little closer, looking at his eyes. "Your eyes... they're green." She simply said. Rion simply narrowed his eyes. "Why?" She asked.

"No offense Yang, but I don't really like sharing how I have what I have. My past isn't... good from what I've been told." Rion went back to his bracer.

"What, are you like an alien?" Yang chuckled.

"Well... I guess? I'm not sure. Do genetic mutations count?" Rion asked. Yang simply shrugged.

Rion sighed and closed his bracer. "Fine. But what I'm about to tell you does NOT leave this room. Under any circumstance." He pointed at her.  
"I swear I won't tell." Yang raised her hand.

"Well... where to begin..."

25 years ago... Yautja Mothership...

A human female walked around the ship with a bulge in her belly. However, she was dressed the same as the Yautja warriors on the ship. She was an apprentace of the Yautja. It was uncommon for this to happen, but it does happen.

She was pregnant, but did not know before she came aboard the ship.

 _"I was born into the Yautja. A race of Aliens trained to hunt and kill for sport and honor."_

The woman soon went into labor and screamed loudly in pain. And yet... as she did so... she became weaker and weaker.

" _My mother was suffering from issues during childbirth. She would not survive. When I was born. I was a sickly child. And I could never have survived but for the blood."_

The tiny human baby was taken from the deceased mother. The baby was extremely weak. One of the Yautja who witnessed the birth slit open his hand with a dagger and fed the blood to the baby.

 _"The blood changed me... It gave me strength. Allowed me to live... but... I gained mutations. This super strength, this agility. My eyes. All a result of genetic mutation because of the blood."_

15 Years later... the weak baby grew into a strong adolescent. Who trained extensively to prepare himself combat the greatest prey.

 _"I trained hard. To become part of a clan, you must enter combat with what we call... the Great Serpents. Killing one of these great serpents. These... xenomorphs... gave you the right to become an adult. You become part of the Blooded. You gain respect and honor. And so I did."_

Present day...

"And here I am now... " Rion finished his story. Yang sat there for a moment, running her hand through her hair, taking it all in.

"This... this is big Rion." Yang's eyes were wide.

"Please Yang. For goodness sake. Do NOT tell anyone." Rion looked in her eye.

"I won't tell. I swear." Yang smiled and stood up.

As Yang left the room, Rion turned back to his work and sighed, rubbing his face into his hand. This was the first time he had ever told anyone his story. Why did he? He didnt know. Maybe he found someone he thought he could trust. As he looked back to the door that Yang left, he realized something. He smiled as he figured out what he had found.

A friend...

* * *

 **A/N: Short chapter, yes I know. Next chapter, things pick up. Don't worry. This is mainly to answer some questions a few people have asked. If you have any further questions about Rion, don't be afraid to send me a message, and I'll answer when I'm able. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6: The White Fang

Another day... However... instead of staying in the halls of Beacon, team RWBY had decided, instead, to walk around the city of Vale. Rion heartily agreed, wanting to see what this city had to offer. And boy did it show. The city was large itself, but it seemed to be shining. However, even Rion knew. The shiniest city, usually has the dirtiest secrets.

Rion walked around, mask on, the small parts of armor clanking somewhat as he walked alongside the girls. Some people stopped and stared, but he payed them no mind. It was usually against the code of Honor to openly show yourself without cloak. But, as he thought he was with a group fighting monsters, he decided this code didn't apply at the moment.

"Hey Rion! Let's take a look in this store!" Yang shouted, pulling him toward a clothing store.

'Oh Gods no...' Rion thought as he was literally pulling him into the store. As they looked around, Ruby, Blake and Weiss went off to find stores of their own. Rion learned after a duel with Yang, not to fight with her. It usually ended with fire, and some bruises. But this was the 5th store they went into. Getting him into the uniform was hard enough. Getting him into these civilian clothes was damned near impossible.

It was a good 20 minutes later when Rion came out of clothing store with Yang. He was holding several bags of clothes. "I swear your trying to suffocate me with some of those rags you make me try on." he groaned, pulling the bags up to his arms.

"Oh come on! It's not THAT bad." Yang chuckled, shaking her head.

"You tried to force a shirt on me, and it wrapped around my head." Rion growled.

"Because YOU kept trying to push it off!" She turned. When she turned back around, it was... too quiet...

Rion looked around, even searching the rooftops for any sort of movement. There was finally movement, and it circled Rion and Yang. They were Faunus. Wearing white masks. The White Fang had surrounded them. Rion quickly dropped the shopping bags and clenched his fist, the wristblades activated. Yang had the same thought, raising her fists as Ember Celica pumped, loading its shells and covering Yang's fists. Rion noticed there was a large amount of White Fang surrounding them, but... pride got to him. He charged toward them, Yang did the same.

A White Fang swiped at Rion with a sword, Rion quickly ducked under and did an uppercut with his wristblades, cutting into the White Fang with a large gash. He quickly turned to another White Fang and cut him down, with wristblades down his back.

Yang was holding her own as well, Ember Celica repeatedly firing with every punch. She punched one of the Fang into the air, and hit him again, sending him flying into a group of White Fang.

Rion used his Plasma Caster, aiming at a group of White Fang, he fired repeatedly, tearing them apart, decimating the group. He saw one fall clutching at a hole where his stomach used to be. He stabbed a White Fang in the face with his blades and threw him into a group. They just kept coming.

Yang was eventually surrounded, an uppercut from a large White Fang member threw her in front of Rion, she was on her back, struggling to get up. Multiple hits could be seen on her body. Rion looked up in time to see a cane smack him across his mask, sending him on his back next to her. Rion tried to get up before a White Fang pinned him down using a syringe to inject something in him. Before he knew it, Rion became groggy. He looked up to see a man in a bowler hat look down at him.

"You've never hunted anything like us before." He said, staring at Rion.

Rion reached out, trying to grab at him before he fell unconcsious...

An hour passed, at the same site, Ruby, Weiss and Blake showed up. Looking around. "Yaaaaang!" Ruby called out. Blake looked around at the White Fang bodies. Some were simply unconcsious, and some were dead.

"Rion's gone to." Blake said as she continued to look around. Ruby looked at the ground and picked up a shotgun shell.

"So... they were attacked?" Ruby asked, she looked close to tears. Weiss was silent, she wanted to answer, but wisely decided not to. Blake continued to look along the ground until she found a trail.

"Found something." She found a trail left behind by wheels. Ruby had hope in her eyes as she ran over.

"Can you track it?" Weiss looked to Blake, who nodded and started following the trail.

White Fang Warehouse...

Rion was slowly coming to. He opened his eyes to see his mask was gone, and he was restrained. The device used to restrain him had him forced onto his feet and his arms restrained downwards.

"He's coming to." The voice from earlier announced. The man in the bowler hat walked up and smirked, poking at Rion's face with his cane. Rion shook it away and glared at him.

"Roman, stop goading him." A female ordered. Roman growled and stepped down as the woman walked up. This woman had black hair, a red dress and... orange eyes that seemed to burn like fire.

"You're making a big mistake." Rion glared at her.

"Seems you made a mistake, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten captured." She taunted.

"Where's Yang?" Rion continued to glare while pulling at his restraints.

The woman looked confused. "Oh! The girl you were with?" She snapped her fingers. Yang was forced in by a couple of White Fang members. "You mean her?" She smirked.

Rion looked toward Yang who looked back at him. "You people are Unbelieveable!" Rion lurched forward.

The woman stepped back a step and looked at the White Fang. "Take her and put her with the rest of the dust. And Roman?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am?" Roman sighed.

"Have someone guard our friend here will you? The last thing we want is for him to die." She smirked and walked away, the White Fang pushing Yang behind her.

"Neo." Roman called out. Another woman seemed to come out of nowhere. She wore clothes that were a mix of pink, white and brown. Her hair was the same way to. Rion could have sworn her eyes changed color when they blinked. For some reason, she carried an umbrella with her. Neo looked toward Roman, waiting for the order.

"Keep an eye on our friend here would you?" He ordered as he walked out. Neo nodded and looked toward Rion with a condiscending smirk on her face, she pulled up a box and sat down. Resting her umbrella on the box and resting her arms on her knees.

Rion glared at Neo who still kept the smirk on her face. Neo then got up and walked over to Rion, she got close to him. Rion turned his head away. Neo closed her eyes for a moment, breathing through her nose as she pressed a button. The restraints disengaged and Rion fell to the ground. He used his arms to get up quickly and looked around, no sign of Neo. He looked to a table on his left, his mask was there. He quickly put it on and looked around.

"Now... How do I get out of here?"

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! Yes, I know people hate these. But what better way to keep suspense on what Adrian will do next right? Anyway, let me know how you liked this chapter, and I will see you on the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Rescue

**A/N: And I'm back! After a while of not updating this story. Sorry about that. The site had a bit of an error, as you might have known. Some people weren't able to log in correctly, and those that did, found that their stats were not working correctly. Also, if you may not have noticed it, I typed Adrian in my last A/N instead of Rion. That was a mistake I caught when I went through to read on my own volition. Sorry about that. Anyway, this was a long one, on we go!**

* * *

Rion looked around the room, carefully. First order of business was to find his equipment, then find Yang. At least he had his mask, and that would aid him. Checking the corners and everything about the room, he found a vent. Just large enough for him to fit. With a growl, he jumped as high as he could, grabbing onto the vent and pulling himself inside.

As he started crawling through the vent, he realized something. His weight was bearing down on the vent itself. If he was not careful, he would fall straight through. Noise below another vent cover caught his attention. Rion opened the vent below and took a look around. It looked like a small but active laboratory.

On one table, his equipment layed, ready for him to retrieve. On the other side however... a sight that saddened him. It was the body of the other Yautja half-blooded hunter, he looked ready to be dissected. And this angered him.

He carefully dropped down and walked over to the dead Yautja. He placed his hand on the mask of the alien and let loose a mourning growl. He looked at the Yautja's arm, he still had his bracer.

Knowing what he must do, Rion grabbed the Yautja's arm and started typing on the bracer. He pressed one final button as the bracer started making beep sounds, that slowly gained pace. While it did this, he walked to his equipment and started putting it on. Putting his razorwhip on his side, his glaive on his back, and his shurikens in pockets on his sides. The metal box he had from the ship, he put on his back as well.

The beeps from the Yautja's bracer started going faster as a large blue energy started crackling from the bracer. Rion walked out of the lab and watched as the door shut. He walked a further distance as an explosion rocked the entire complex.

In a part of the complex filled with Dust...

Roman looked up as dust fell from the roof from the explosion.

"Um... Okay, what the hell was that?" He asked to the White Fang around him.

"An explosion sir?" One of them answered.

"I know what it was idiot! I mean what caused it?!" Roman yelled. The sound of a door crashing from its hinges caught his attention. When Roman looked up, he saw Rion, standing from the now doorless doorway. Rion stepped forward and growled, his wristblades reflecting the lights. Roman pointed to a larger White Fang next to him.

"You! Kill him!" He shouted. The White Fang stepped forward, raising his weapon. It looked to be a giant chainsaw. Rion sheathed his wristblades and pulled out his glaive. Activating it, the large blades on the sides expanded, he twirled the bladed staff around and placed a leg back, ready for combat.

The White Fang revved up his chainsaw and charged with a war cry. Rion stood his ground and struck with the glaive. The chainsaw hitting the glaive made sparks fly from the two metal clashing. Rion shifted his weight and kicked the White Fang back before using the other end of the glaive to swipe, which the White Fang blocked with the chainsaw. The White Fang parried Rion's glaive, sending it to the side, before bringing the chainsaw on his metal shoulder, destroying the plasma caster. Rion roared before stabbing the White Fang in the shoudler with his wristblades. The White Fang backed up, clutching his shoulder. He saw that Roman and the others cleared out. He grabbed his chainsaw before retreating himself.

Rion glared behind his mask, watching as he ran. He quickly looked around before he found Yang, collapsed near a crate of Dust. He quickly ran over as fast as he could.

"Hey. Hey... Yang..." He said to try to wake her up. Using his mask, he saw that she was still breathing, her heart still pumping. She was alive, but unconcious. Rion looked at the Dust, then at Yang. He pulled out a triangular device and placed it on the Dust before picking up Yang and heading toward the exit.

Outside... 10 minutes later... Rooftop...

Yang slowly woke up as she looked around. She blocked her eyes, getting used to the sunlight. Rion was looking at his shoulder, his destroyed plasma caster still shooting sparks. Rion growled in frustration before taking off the plasma caster and standing up. His shoulder had a rather nasty gash from the chainsaw. Not deep enough to be worrysome, but it could cause an infection. Yang stood up and walked over.

"Rion?" She asked. Rion quickly turned and looked.

"Oh good! Your awake." He smiled behind his mask.

"How'd we get here?" Yang refered to the rooftop.

"I carried you. Of course. Your just in time for the fireworks show." Rion said as he pressed a button on his wristbracer.

Yang raised an eyebrow before a sudden explosion surprised her. The Dust reacted quite violently to the plasma explosive trap Rion set. The warehouse all but obliterated from the explosion. Rion sat back down, clutching his wounded shoulder as he took out the metal box and placed it next to him. Yang looked to the box as Rion pressed on it and opened.

"What's that?" Yang asked, sitting next to him.

"I got a cut... when I was trying to get to you. This is going to heal it." He said taking out a small capsule with a needle. He took a breath and placed it over his injury, not stabbing it with the needle yet. Yang placed her hand on his. Rion looked up at her.

"Can't we just take you to a hospital? Get this fixed?" She asked.

"No time." He shook his head before stabbing his shoulder. He went silent, holding in a breath before yelling loudly from the pain. The people in a 15 mile radius could have heard it. Yang winced from the loud noise.

"Jeez. You couldn't yell any louder?"

"You try getting a needle in your shoulder filled with stuff that closes the wound." Rion breathed out before standing up. "Now... Lets go find the team." He nodded. Yang smirked and nodded before jumping down from the rooftop with Rion.

5 minutes later...

Ruby, Blake and Weiss were still searching for Yang and Rion.

"We've been searching everywhere!" Weiss shouted, stamping her foot. "Where could they be?!" And as if someone above heard her...

"Yang!" Ruby shouted as she ran to her sister, who eveloped her in a bear hug. "GAH! Regret! Regret!" Ruby choked out.

Rion chuckled and shook his head at the sight.

"Where have you two been?!" Weiss shouted and glared at Rion.

"And what just blew up?" Blake crossed her arms.

"Some bad guys, a couple explosions. Typical day for me." Rion shrugged.

"I expect some answers!" Weiss pointed.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Ruby stopped them. "Lets just get back to Beacon. Ok?" She chuckled nervously.

Rion sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Alright. I could use some sleep." Ruby smiled at this as they began the walk back to Beacon.

Rooftop overlooking the warehouse...

"He destroyed it all." Roman growled. "I'll kill him."

"No. Not yet. I still have a few more cards to play." The woman in red smirked as she walked away...


	8. Chapter 8: Fitting in

Beacon Academy... Team RWBY dorm...

Rion had his shoulder armor off, looking at the still sparking stump that used to hold his Plasma Caster. "Ah... dammit..." He swore to himself. It didn't seem to do much here anyway. Maybe he'd request his more stronger plasma caster later.

A door slamming behind him caught his attention.

"Heeelloooooo~" Yang announced in a sing-song voice. Rion looked at Yang but then turned back to his work. While Yang walked over, intentionally getting in his way. "I never did thank you for the other day did I?" She leaned against the table.

"You don't have to thank me." Rion insisted, looking up at her. "You'd have done the same."

"How DID you get free anyway?" She asked, curious.

"Well... someone released me." He honestly answered. "Don't know her though. I don't know many people on this planet."

"Was she hot?" Yang smirked. Rion looked up, confused. "You heard me. Was she hot?" She asked again.

"She looked like a normal temperature female to me." Rion replied, simply confused as to what she was implying.

"Oh... Right. Different planet." Yang frowned. "What, they don't have women where you come from?" She crossed her arms.

"We do. But they're very... aggressive." Rion deadpanned.

Yang's smirk came back. "In a 'good way' aggressive?"

"More like throw you across the room in a fit of rage aggressive."

It was at that moment, Ruby, Weiss and Blake barged in. With surprised looks on their faces. "YOUR AN ALIEN?!" Ruby shouted.

'Ah... Gods above...' Rion thought. "Yes... I'm not from here." He sighed. He determined they must have saw Yang enter the room, and decided to eavesdrop on them. 'This ought to be good.' He thought, sarcastically.

"Well, that explains the smell." Weiss commented. Rion simply growled at the comment.

"So, these aliens you come from. What do they do?" Blake asked.

"Well. To put it frank." He activated his wristblades. "We kill. We hunt the galaxy for the strongest prey. And take trophies." He said.

"So your a murderer." Weiss glared, her hand inching toward Myrtenaster.

"Don't assume things without having evidence Weiss Schnee. It makes you look stupid." Rion smirked.

"H-How DARE you?!" Weiss yelled, offended.

"Anyway. Murderers. Pah! They kill for the sake of it. We however, kill for honor. To not hunt, is not to live." He continued to explain.

"So, your a hunter?" Ruby asked.

"Yes. I suppose you could say that." Rion shrugged.

"Then why are you in the academy? Shouldn't you be killing Grimm?" She tilted her head slightly.

"What are you talking about?" Rion tilted his head as well.

"Ruby... Alien..." Yang whispered in Ruby's ear.

"Oh... Ok..." She nodded in understanding.

"But... I do know how we can get him to fit in." Yang smirked.

Rion just stared. 'Oh Gods above don't let this be another garment shopping visit.' He thought before Yang grabbed him and literally, dragged him out the room. 'Oh Cetanu help me...' He begged to the Yautja God of Death.

Cafeteria...

Rion was forced to wear his school uniform again. He mumbled in the Yautja language. Again. About how he hated it. He was seated at a table with teams RWBY and JNPR. With Jaune, the leader, looking... depressed. There was something Rion sensed from Jaune however. He was weak, yes. But he had potential. Raw potential. All he needed was something or someone to break him down, and build him back up.

"Guys I'm fine. Really. Cardin messes with everybody." Jaune insisted he was fine. But everyone knew he wasn't.

"He's a bully." Ruby deadpanned.

Rion turned and looked. Cardin Winchester. A bully that sent almost everyone reeling with fear. Especially if it was a Faunus. Speaking of which, Rion saw him pulling on the rabbit ears of the Faunus girl from before. Rion looked between his team, and Cardin before standing up and heading over. This caught the attention of not only his team, but most of the people in the area.

Cardin continued to laugh as he pulled on the Faunus girl's ears. "See! I told you they're real!" He goaded.

"S-Stop!" She cried in pain. If no one stopped him, the abuse would soon get to her... All of a sudden, the grip loosened. She looked up to see Cardin kicking his feet, while being held in the air, by his throat. Rion held Cardin in the air, looking in his eyes, not bearing mind that Cardin was choking.

"You know Winchester... I hate people who victimize others for their own pleasure. There's no honor in it." Rion glared, his grip not loosening. Cardin responded by punching Rion across the face. The crowd surrounding them gasped. Rion slowly turned his head back to Cardin before kicking him in the stomach and letting him go, watching as he flew across the cafeteria.

Rion turned and looked at the rest of Cardin's team, who cowered with fear. Typical of these unhonorable vermin. Take out the leader, and the rest are nothing but sniveling cowards. "Boo." Rion smirked as the remnants of CRDL ran for it. Rion then turned to the Faunus, who stood there, perplexed that someone had come and helped her. He walked over and looked at her.

"T-Thank you." She bowed her head lightly. She seemed nervous.

Rion looked at his hand and remembered seeing what most humans did. He extended his hand and waited. The Rabbit Faunus looked at him, confused. "Rion." His said his name, introducing himself.

On the other side of the cafeteria, Yang smiled lightly, nodding. It's awkward, but it's a good start.

The Faunus smiled and grabbed his hand lightly, shaking it, before quickly moving in for a hug. Rion was stunned before lightly patting her on the back and looking around. "I'm Velvet..." She quietly said. He didn't notice the people around him taking pictures with their scrolls.

"Nice to meet you?" He half-asked, half-said. He was not good at this 'making friends' thing that Yang called it. Velvet looked up at him, Rion was now more confused. Her face had turned a rather deep shade of red. Rion tilted his head slightly.

"Um... ex-excuse me." Velvet released him from the hug and walked away rather quickly.

Rion looked at Velvet, then looked at Yang, who gave a thumbs up. He then headed back to the table. Jaune's mood had not improved. In fact, after seeing what Rion did, made it even worse.

Jaune got up from the table. And without another word, left. Rion breathed out a low growl-clicking noise. Yang put a hand on his shoulder, and gave a look of 'cheer up'. She smiled. Rion nodded, but couldn't help but think he could have done something to help Jaune.

RWBY dorm room...

"You!" Weiss shouted and pointed at Rion. Rion sighed, wondering what he'd done to antagonize Weiss, again. "Shower! Now!" She glared. "I'm tired of the smell!"

"What the hell is a shower?" Rion crossed his arms.

Weiss was speechless. "Are... are you playing a joke on me right now?!" She seemed even MORE angry now. It was then when she shoved Rion into the bathroom, inside was a shower stall. Weiss stormed into the stall, turned on the hot water and quickly ran out of the shower stall. "When I leave, take off the armor, wash yourself for thirty minutes, dry yourself off, get dressed and come back out!" Weiss ordered and left the room.

Rion sighed loudly before removing his armor pieces one by one. Said pieces making a resounding 'clank!' when they hit the ground. He slowly stepped under the running hot water. The sensation relieving his overworked body. He let out a clicking sound from his mouth, in a way to show his approval. He looked around, looking for something to clean himself. "Shnee!" Rion yelled out. "Where's the cleaning material?!"

"We have this thing called soap!" Weiss shouted back.

"What the hell is 'soap'?" He asked.

"Its the bottles there filled with liquid!" Weiss said, annoyed.

Rion growled before taking one of the bottles and looking at it. 'Clear Mist?' He thought. He shrugged before pulling open the cap of the bottle and squeezing it. The cold substance hitting his body. Rion yelped lightly from the sudden cold. He shuddered a bit before rubbing the substance on him. "This is how people on this planet get clean?" He asked himself.

20 minutes later...

Rion put his armor back on before exiting the bathroom. Weiss looked up from what she was doing. "Well. At least you don't stink anymore. That's a start." She mused.

Rion simply shrugged as he headed over to his bed, laying down. "You guys are gonna keep... 'educating me'. Aren't you?" He asked, knowing the answer.

Weiss smirked as she looked. "Absolutely."

"Gods help me..." Rion whined...

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter was somewhat difficult for me to do. I've had to ponder over it for a few days. I'll likely do more chapters like this. Where they have to, sort of, educate Rion on how life works on Remnant. Anyway, sorry for the wait, and I hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9: A very Grimm trophy

Grimm Studies...

Professor Port paced left and right. A small minority of his class was paying attention and taking notes. Everyone else was doing their own thing. Port may have noticed this, had he not been spending the entire class monologuing about his past adventures.

Even Rion, with his dicipline, had trouble paying attention to Port's lecture. He wished he was not in his uniform. Then he could activate his cloak and then leave to do his own things. Ruby held up a drawing of Professor Port. A wide smile across her face before letting out a short raspberry from her mouth, causing Yang to stiffle her laughter. Blake rolling her eyes and smiling. Rion even chuckled lightly.

Port focused his attention on Rion. "Ser Rion!" He shouted. Rion quickly snapped up. "Perhaps you would like to show the class how to dispatch a Grimm?" He offered.

Rion looked around, seeing the class staring at him. "Well... if you wish, I can get my gear and gladly... Show what I know." He stood up. Team RWBY looked up, Yang giving her thumbs up again.

Rion momentarily came back with his hunting gear on. He put his mask on and stood in the small arena like area in the center of the class.

"Are you ready Rion?" Port seemed to smirk. A Grimm bashing against the cage in front of Rion. Rion activated his wristblades and put his foot back, getting into a battle position.

Port opened the cage and quickly got out of the way. A medium sized beowolf seemed to burst out of the cage anyway. Its sights centered immediately on Rion as it roared at him. Rion roared back and charged at the black beast.

The beowolf swiped with its large claws. Rion ducked under and quickly swiped the beowolf across the chest with his wristblades. The beowolf quickly stepped back and roared in pain.

"Go Rion!" Ruby shouted. Blake was waving a RWBY flag. Weiss just had her arms crossed. Yang was watching with close intent. "Come on Rion! Kill that thing!" She shouted.

Rion took his chance to do a quick scan of the creature in front of him. It seemed the creature was accustomed to using its arms and legs. Rion reached to his sides and took out two small disks. A red laser came from his mask, pointing at the beowolf. From Rion's point of view however, a red triangle formed and turned white, locking on. Rion pressed on the disks he held as large blades extended. He threw the two disks and watched them close in on its target. The smart disks hit their mark as they cut off both of the beowolf's arms. The beowolf roaring in pain before crashing down on its belly. Its blood pooling around it. Rion caught his shurikens as they came back to him and slowly walked over to the dying beowolf. Rion sliced the beowolf across its back.

Everyone in the class room, watching intently to see Rion's next move.

Rion growled and reached his hand into the open cut on the beowolf's back. He quickly grabbed the spinal column and pulled it out, spine and skull. Blood and gore flying everywhere. Rion clicked a couple times before roaring loudly in the air.

The reaction of everyone in the room could be defined as 'shocked' and 'flabbergasted'. Either because Rion dispatched the beowolf so easily with his gruesome tools. Or the gory way he ended the creature. Even team RWBY was shocked. They had not seen Rion in action against a Grimm, and had no way of knowing this was how he did things.

Rion looked at the class, then back at his newly aquired trophy. He looked at the corpse of the beowolf and slowly made his way out of the classroom.

Port took a few moments to correct himself. "Well... um... that concludes today's lessons. Class dismissed!" He turned and studied the corpse while the students ran out. Some of them looking a bit queasy.

A few moments later, team RWBY eventually caught up to Rion who was heading toward the forest, his trophy still in his grasp.

"Rion!" Ruby shouted as they ran to him. Rion turned around as they stood in front of him. "That... was... AWESOME!" Ruby shouted.

Rion was taken aback by the reaction. 'Just take the compliment.' He thought to himself. "Well... thanks. I've been looking to get a new trophy from one of those Grimm." He seemed to admire the beowolf's bloody skull.

"You have MORE skulls?!" Weiss stepped back, pure shock in her eyes. Once again showing that the people of Remnant did not know what they were dealing with.

Rion looked at Weiss in the eye. "Of course. I have collected trophies from species that you will never see in your life." He said proudly.

"So... these aliens you come from. They do that? Kill them and take their skull?" Blake asked.

"Yes. It brings honor to oneself. We pride ourselves on searching for the strongest prey." Rion explained.

"I'm not exactly sure how I feel about that..." Blake admitted.

"It's not unlike how other cultures, namely humans, hunt. They would kill for a trophy. Would they not?" Rion asked.

Yang seemed to be catching on as she nodded and smiled. Rion quickly turned and looked at the cliff edge. "Excuse me for one moment." Rion told them as he pressed some buttons on his wrist bracer. He backed away from the cliff a few steps. "You might want to back up." He warned them. And they did so. A loud bang came from the sky when a long pod came from the sky and landed in front of them. Shocking team RWBY, but Rion held his ground.

He walked up to the pod and pressed his index finger against it. The pod slowly opened up to show some new equipment.

Two plasma casters layed in there, along with a new mask. Rion put down the skull and took one of the plasma casters. The cannon sticking on his shoulder mounted device. He took the other plasma cannon and placed it on the other side of his shoulder, which the same device caught. He now had twin plasma casters. These cannons however, were larger than the one before. They were black with some red lights flashing every now and again.

Rion took off his mask and grabbed the new mask in the pod. The top of the mask was ridged, again the mask was in a frightening glare, this time however, the eyes glowed yellow. He placed it on his face and tried it out. The new vision modes allowed him to see more and he tested his new plasma casters.

Satisfied, he placed the Beowolf skull and his old mask in the pod, pressed a few buttons on his bracer, and watched as the pod lifted off back into space.

He then turned to RWBY and looked at them. Yang had a look of approval. "That's a nice new look." She nodded with a smirk.

"That's so cool!" Ruby squealed with delight at the new cannons.

"This technology does seem very efficient." Even Blake admired.

Weiss however, said nothing. But simply watched and shrugged with a sense of approval.

Back inside Beacon Academy however... the mood changed dramatically...

"You've done NOTHING to earn your position!" Weiss shouted at Ruby. Ruby was taken aback by Weiss.

"What are you saying Weiss?" She asked.

"I'm saying, Ozpin made a mistake." Was all Weiss said before she left. Leaving Ruby saddened.

Ruby sighed to herself and was about to leave before a noise caught her attention. Rion uncloaked and walked over. He heard everything.

"Don't believe her." Rion said as he crouched down.

"Do you think she's right? That Ozpin made a mistake?" She asked.

At this, Rion pulled off his mask and looked her in the eye. "Leaders are not born Ruby... Even the greatest Elders of the most sacred clans where I'm from, they made mistakes, yes. But they learned and became the best in the galaxy, and led our clans to brilliance." He smiled.

"So... you think I can be a good leader?" She asked, her confidence coming back.

Rion chuckled lightly. "We shall see, hmm?" He stood up. "Just keep working hard." He put on his mask.

"Rion." Ruby said before he left. He turned to Ruby.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Thanks." She smiled.

Rion nodded and activated his cloak before walking away.

Later that night...

Rion was awoken from his sleep at the sound of people talking in Team RWBY room. He looked up and saw Weiss standing at Ruby's bed of their makeshift bunkbeds. He couldn't hear the most of what they were saying, they were whispering and he didn't have his mask on.

He did manage to hear 'Cream with 3 sugars!' from Ruby. But that was it. Weiss left the room and momentarily came back with a mug of coffee.

'Well, looks like they made up.' Rion thought before smiling. Weiss went back to her bunk. Which then made Rion close his eyes, and fall back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Brawl in the Club

**A/N: Before we start, I want to thank all the people who have read my fic so far, and to all the people who took the time to review. The fact that you like it really inspires me to keep this going. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Dueling... An ancient art. To show the people that one has skill and determination to fight. To not fight was to show that you were cowardly. Those who lost a fight had potential to be great warriors later.

Rion remembered this the hard way, as he slowly sat up from being sent to a hard landing. Pyrrha stood in front of him, her spear ready for an attack.

'Why isn't he using his aura? Or his semblance for that matter?' Pyrrha thought as she braced for another attack.

Rion stood up quickly and charged. His wristblades swiping left to right, trying to find an opening to Pyrrha's defense. Pyrrha would have none of it, as he smacked Rion in his mask with her shield. Rion stumbled back a bit from the blow. Pyrrha took the advantage, swiping at Rion's feet with her spear. While Rion fell, she took the moment bashed him downward with her shield, sending him to the ground.

Goodwitch called the match. "Victory goes to Ms. Nikos." She announced. Pyrrha holstered her spear before leaving the arena. Rion shook his head rapidly, trying to get rid of the stars in his eyes, before standing up. "Rion, you put up a good fight. But I suggest trying to focus more on your defense." She suggested. Rion nodded and left the arena to rejoin his team.

Yang patted Rion's shoulder as he sat down, smiling. Rion looked over and smiled.

"Hey Rion?" Ruby started. "Why aren't you using your aura?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?" Rion questioned.

"Why aren't you using your semblance? Or your aura?" Weiss asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Rion answered. Team RWBY looked at eachother at this response.

"How do you not know what aura is?" Weiss asked.

"Probably because I'm from a clan of alien hunters that collect trophies." Rion deadpanned.

"Oh."

"I don't understand how you keep forgetting that." Rion sighed.

"Well, we'll talk to Pyrrha about that later. But for now. As a consolation prize..." Yang smirked. "We're going for a night at a place I like to visit."

"Oh Gods above no..." Rion sighed. Unfortunately for Rion, Yang grabbed him by his armor plates before literally dragging him out. ' _Help me..._ ' Rion mouthed to Ruby and Weiss.

' _Sorry...'_ Ruby mouthed back.

Club...

Rion sat on a bar stool. The loud music playing in the club seemed to be aggravating him. Back on the ship, he was more used to the tribal drums. This just sounded like noise. 'Dance music' Yang called it. His mask on as he waited for the bartender, a man named Junior, to bring the drinks Yang ordered for them. Rion sighed as he looked at his wrist bracer.

"So, they got drinks where your from?" Yang asked with her signature smirk.

Rion didn't look up from his bracer as he answered. "Yes, but I didn't drink it."

"Why not?"

"Because it hits humans like ground glass. I'm not someone who tries to act tough." Rion finally looked up. At this moment, Junior brought over the drinks.

"Thanks Junior!" Yang smiled. Junior mumbled something and went back to his business.

Rion tried his drink. While Yang was able to take her drink quite well, Rion stiffened a bit and coughed lightly. "Cetanu above..." He choked out. "What's in that?" He coughed.

Junior approached. "Rum and Vodka." He answered, leaning on the bar. Rion pushed the drink away a bit. Junior sighed and took the drink, throwing it away.

Rion took this chance to take another look at his surroundings. While looking around, he saw two women, sitting at a booth, looking at him he presumed. What could he say? He was a head turner.

The Malachite twins, who have been minding their own business, soon became inquisitive about the strange man with the mask all of a sudden when he walked into the club. Miltiades, the twin in Red, kept her head low, not wanting to be seen staring. But Melanie, the twin in white, had no problems being caught staring.

"You have to take off the mask to drink Rion." Yang said as she sipped her drink.

"Yes, I know." Rion sighed as he reached for his mask. When he pulled off his mask, this definately got the attention of the Malachite twins.

Yang turned and looked, and her face immediately soured. The twins were on their way over, both of them on each side of Rion. He looked to the left and right. Miltiades was twidling her thumbs, trying to figure out what to say.

"Can I help you?" Rion looked between them. Miltiades was about to say something when a goon in a red and black suit slammed his hand in front of Rion.

"Watch your tone!" The goon threatened. "You're talking to the Malachite twins!"

Rion, responding negatively to the threat, back handed the thug, sending him flying into the bar. "You bastard!" Junior shouted as he reached down for his bat. As this happened, his goons surrounded Yang and Rion. The Malachite twins backing off to watch.

Rion grabbed his mask and put it on. "Well. This seems familiar." Yang remarked.

"Try not to get captured this time." Rion said as he activated his wristblades. His plasma casters moved from his shoulder device, locking on to two goons ahead of him. "Sorry to spoil your night Yang." Rion apologized.

"Eh, don't worry about it. You can make it up to me somehow." Yang replied as a goon charged forward. Yang dodged under the attack, and punched the goon in the midsection. Ember Celica sending him flying across the club. She shifted her stance and punched another across the face. She ducked quickly and made an uppercut, sending a goon flying into the air. She punched the same goon again, sending him into a group of goons. "Strike!" Yang shouted happily before laughing.

Rion fired his plasma casters at the goons ahead of him, sending them flying across the club as well. He swung his wristblades back and forth. Forcing his enemies to be defensive and back up. Perfect. He reached to his side, his hand now sporting his Razorwhip. He did one quick swipe, and the whip unfolded. Revealing the razor sharp blades running along the ship. He swung the whip toward a goon, and it wrapped around him. He pulled upward and watched as the whip flew him across the club. He spun the bladed whip quickly and could hear it scrapping along the ground, leaving marks where the blades scratched deep into the flooring. This maneuver forced the group of goons to back up away from Rion. Rion then took out a triangular shaped device and threw it on the floor in front of the group of goons.

"Ha! You missed!" One of the suited men taunted.

Rion simply replied by tapping on his wrist bracer and walking away. The device turned out to be a mine, which subsequently exploded. Sending the group of goons flying all over the place.

Yang was easily taking out the men who still, stupidly, tried to take her down. She seemed to be enjoying the fight herself. She dodged to the side from a blade that was close to her head. But her smile quickly faded when she saw a small strand of blonde hair fall to the ground.

Rion activated his cloak and moved to high ground. As Yang seemed to burst into flame and rush into the group. Men flying left and right as they were punched and/or punted into the air.

When all the goons were on the ground, unconcious, Junior was sneaking behind Yang, his bat raised into the air. Rion jumped down and tackled Junior. Junior responded by punched Rion across his mask. Rion grabbed Junior by the collar of his shirt and threw him toward his bar.

The bar groaned as it leaned left and right. Junior looked up to see the bottles of alcohol, along with the shelf about to fall on him. "Uh oh..." Was all he said.

Rion winced slightly, almost feeling sorry for Junior. "Well. I think we're done here." Yang said, completely calm.

"What was all that?" Rion asked.

"What was what?" Yang looked at him.

"You, becoming all on fire and stuff. You moved faster. Hit harder. What was all that?" He specified.

Yang raised an eyebrow before realizing what he was talking about. "Oh! That! That's my semblance." She smiled proudly.

Rion's eyes were widened by the statement. "That's what a semblance can do?" He saw awestruck. He imagined if he and his people could use such a trick. They'd be the most powerful hunters in the universe.

"It... varies from person to person." She explained. "My sister's semblance is speed. Weiss can summon glyphs. It's always different."

Rion looked to the side in thought. It was obvious that although he wanted a semblance, he had no idea how to.

Outside...

As Rion and Yang were walking from the now destroyed club, Rion looked over and asked. "Yang, back at the dueling arena. What is aura? What were you talking about?" He asked.

Yang looked back and thought how to explain it. "Well. We're all taught about it. It's the manifestation of our soul." She explained. Rion simply sighed.

"Look. Don't worry about it for now. We'll get you to Pyrrha about it. She can unlock your aura." Yang smiled.

Beacon...

"So... you want me to unlock your aura?" Pyrrha asked Rion, her arms crossed.

"Yes. Please." He nodded.

Pyrrha looked at Rion and nodded, smiling. "Certainly. Now. Close your eyes and hold still." She told him, and Rion did so. Pyrrha put her hand on his forehead. Rion felt a tingling sensation from inside him, like something coming forward. Pyrrha drew her hand back and looked. Like Jaune, Rion's aura was untamed, so much to handle.

Rion opened his eyes and looked at himself. "What in the name of..." He couldn't finish the sentance. He was awestruck by what was happening to him. "So this is my 'aura'?" He asked.

"Yes. Think of it like an invisible shield. One that will always help to protect you."

"Oh... if only my clan brothers could use this." Rion admired the aura.

"Just be careful not to use too much of it. It would render you defenseless." Pyrrha warned.

"So... what's my 'semblance'?" Rion asked.

"Well. Tommorow we'll try and find out." Pyrrha smiled.

"Thank you for this." Rion nodded in respect before he left.

After he left, Pyrrha was deep in thought. "His aura was like Jaune's..." She said to herself. 'I guess, even he is expected to do great things... But what...?' She thought. She sighed before getting up, and walking back to the JNPR dorm...


	11. Chapter 11: Forever Fall

_**A/N:**_ **Wow it's been a while since last chapter. Sorry about that. But life gets in the way. Anyway. Hope you enjoy!**

"What is this... 'Field Trip'?" Rion asked, simply following team RWBY. Glynda Goodwitch announced a field trip for the students of Beacon to the Forest of Forever Fall. However, Rion had no idea what the location was, or what a field trip was.

"We're going to Forever Fall!" Weiss answered. "Weren't you paying attention?" She asked.

"How many times must I say? I'm not from here." Rion sighed.

"I've been there once." Blake said. "Its a nice place to sit and just... contemplate." She shrugged, not knowing how else to describe it. Rion took these words in as he looked down.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Cardin walking with his team. Jaune in a headlock as they walked.

"Since when did they start walking around together?" Rion asked.

"Since about a week ago." Yang looked up at him.

"Oh..."

"Well... Come on! Let's go! We don't wanna miss the Bullhead to Forever Fall!" Ruby shouted as the team started running. Along their side was the rest of team JNPR. "We saw Jaune! What's up?!" Yang shouted while they were running.

"Jaune decided to be Cardin's best buddy." Pyrrha sighed. She looked aggravated. But those who were receptive could tell she was hurting on the inside...

Forever Fall forest...

Rion looked around the forest. Blake was right; it was calming. He noted however the color of the leaves. Nothing but red. The trees and the ground were purely red. 'Very strange indeed.' Rion thought.

"Now everyone. Stick to groups. There ARE Grimm out here. But do not let that deter you." Goodwitch smiled. "Take time to relax, but remember to collect the sap samples. Try not to spill it on you. Rapier wasps are the last thing you want after you. Above all however, have fun." She finished before everyone went out to either explore or collect samples.

"Come on Jauney-boy." Cardin smirked before grabbing Jaune in a headlock and pulling him along. Jaune looking back as much as he could before frowning at the others.

Rion looked at everyone doing what they were doing before heading off to explore. As he walked, he came across a tree with peculior markings. He tilted his head slightly before running his hands across the marks. This tree was slashed by blades. Two blades in a parallel fashion. Similar to his wristblades. And it was relatively recent to. Come to think of it, he felt as if he was being watched.

He quickly looked around, scanning the area with his mask. He looked around before the infrared vision found a heat signature. It was small, but there. In the trees. He quickly locked on as one of his plasma casters homed in, aiming. He fired the plasma weapon at the heat source and it quickly darted away, flying into the air... squaking? Rion growled in annoyance but relief. 'Just a bird.' Rion thought. He looked around once more however, just to be sure.

"Rion?" He heard Ruby call out. Rion looked toward the sound and sighed before deactivating his plasma caster and walking back.

As he did so, in one of the other trees. Something was watching Rion leave...

Rion soon regrouped with the others, who were still collecting sap from the trees. Rion looked and saw Ren and Nora. Nora eating the sap that Ren had handed to her to hold. "There you are." Ruby smiled. "Where'd you go?" She asked.

"Taking a look around. Thought I saw something." Rion answered.

"Oh? What was it?" Blake asked.

"Nothing." Rion shook his head.

On a large hill however...

Jaune fell to the ground, he looked dizzy. "Ugh... I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Well Jaune. I think we have to thank you for getting all that sap." Cardin smirked as his team formed up behind him. "Now. Your probably wondering why we're up here." He said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today. Yes." Jaune dizzily nodded.

"Well. To put it simply. These rapier wasps you also helped collect." He nodded over to his teammate, holding a bag of wasps. "YOUR, gonna throw these jars of sap at... Pyrrha." He spat out her name. "Damn know-it-all."

"What?! But... I-" Jaune started before a jar of sap was forced into his hands and forcibly spun around by Cardin.

"Do it! Or I'll make sure Ms. Goodwitch hears about those false documents." Cardin smirked.

Jaune looked at the jar, and down at his partner. She was getting sap. She'd be none the wiser. Jaune raised his hand with the jar. Before putting more thought... until he finally came to a decision. "No..." Jaune said.

"What was that?" Cardin raised an eyebrow.

"I said NO!" Jaune shouted before throwing the jar at Cardin. Cardin simply looked at Jaune with a glare.

"Oh... you've made a huge mistake Jauney-boy." Cardin seethed between clenched teeth as he walked over to Jaune. Fists at the ready. That was before a roar caught their attentions. The trees shook and the ground rumbled, catching everyone's attention.

Out of the trees came a huge Ursa major. This one was bigger, stronger, scarier. Huge spikes adorned its back. The Ursa however, was attracted to one thing. The sap on Cardin's armor. It roared loudly before charging at him. The rest of Cardin's team simply ran away. Leaving Cardin and Jaune behind.

Below the hill...

Everyone was looking around, trying to find a source for the roar. That was until the rest of CRDL came running. "H-huge Ursa!" One of them shouted. He bumped into Yang. "It's got Cardin and Jaune!" He shouted. Yang then grabbed him by the collar of his armor and lifted him.

"Where?!" She shouted, lightly shaking him. The runaway simply pointed up the hill. Yang dropped him and looked.

"Yang! Blake! Get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby shouted. Rion, Weiss and the rest of JNPR ran with Ruby up to the hill.

When they got up the hill, they couldn't believe their eyes. Jaune Arc, the guy who couldn't stand up for himself, and doubted himself, was taking on an Ursa major. Rion watched with genuine interest as Jaune held his ground, actually defending Cardin. The guy who bullied Jaune senseless.

The only problem with the fight however, Jaune had left himself open to attack as he went for the final blow. Rion was about to step in to intervene when he saw Pyrrha move her hand slightly, and Jaune's shield moved upward. Jaune blocked the Ursa claw and shouted loudly as he swung his sword and decapitated the Ursa.

Everyone stood in shock and awe. Jaune had just killed an Ursa major. Jaune sheathed his sword and walked over to Cardin, offering his hand. Cardin had a different look on his face and in his eyes. This was not submission or hatred. But respect. "You-You saved my life." Cardin spoke, shock still in his words.

"Dont... Ever... mess with my friends, ever again." Jaune warned before turning his back and rejoining his team and friends. Who welcomed him back with open arms. Leaving Cardin to stand there, and bask in his thoughts.

Beacon Academy...

"Jaune, if you were in my clan, you'd definently be considered one of the Blooded." Rion praised him, as he grabbed Jaune's shoulder and shook it slightly.

"I have to admit, even I'm impressed myself." Weiss nodded.

"Jaune... That... was... AWESOME!" Ruby shouted.

Jaune simply rubbed the back of his head and nervously chuckled. Obviously not used to getting this kind of praise. Pyrrha walked over with a folded piece of paper and slipped in into Jaune's pocket, smiling as she did so before walking away.

RWBY dorm...

"Well, THAT was an interesting field trip." Blake said, her eyes glued to her book.

"I agree." Weiss nodded. "I didn't think Jaune had it in him to kill the Ursa to be frank with you." She admitted.

"Well, you must have faith in even the weakest." Rion started. "There have been legends among my people, that even the weakest unblooded, became the most powerful and respected elders in Yautja history." He explained.

"So, why'd you run off?" Yang asked. Rion looked over at Yang with a questioning gaze. "I said why'd you go off on your own? Did you see something?" She asked again.

"I thought I saw something. But it was nothing. At least... I hope it was." RIon said as he looked out the window.

He didn't see it, but something was seeing him in infrared vision, staring right back at him...


	12. Chapter 12: Concrete Jungle

"This is just amazing!" Weiss shouted. Quite happily. Rion was actually beginning to suspect something was wrong with her. However, a festival does sound nice.

"I've never been to one of these Human festivals before." Rion looked at them. "Could be fun." He smiled behind his mask.

"Well, it is the Vytal Festival." Yang smiled as she put a hand on her hip. As this was said, a banner was being hung up with 'Welcome to the Vytal Festival!' written in big letters.

"I've never seen you this happy about something Weiss." Ruby smiled, but raised an eyebrow in confusion right after. "It's actually creeping me out."

"The amount of organization put into the festival is marvelous!" Weiss shouted happily. Her teammates behind her lost their smiles.

"You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound extremely boring." Yang sighed.

"Quiet you!"

As the team walked through the city, they came across a trashed Dust shop. "So, you thinking the White Fang?" A police officer asked another. "I'm thinking we don't get payed enough." He replied.

Rion scanned the broken glass for any DNA. Perhaps one of the robbers cut himself. Sadly, no such luck. He soon looked up and saw a heat signature. It was rapid, but it was there. Almost as if it was... "Cloaked." Rion said aloud. RWBY all turned and looked at him.

"What are you talking about?" Weiss looked at him, and where he was facing. The cloaked figure turned to Rion and flashed its eyes yellow. Weiss saw this and stepped back slightly. "W-what was THAT?!" She shouted.

"A challenge!" Rion growled as he activated his cloak and lept to one of the adjacent buildings, climbing to the rooftops.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby shouted after Rion.

"Well, he said a challenge. So, he must be eager to face him. Whoever he is." Blake sighed.

On the rooftops of the City of Vale...

Rion stood on the same rooftop as the cloaked hunter, staying a distance before uncloaking. "Show yourself." Rion clicked. At this, the hunter turned and uncloaked.

Yes, he was a hunter like Rion. However, while he was dressed somewhat the same with the small skulls, the cloth and bits of metal, this Predator, had red dreadlocks and a black mask. Rion had heard about these particular hunters. They call themselves a clan of 'Super Predators'. To the more honorable clans however, they were known as 'Bad Bloods'. Rogue hunters, if seen should be killed on sight.

The Bad Blood roared in challenge. Rion roared back before the two charged at eachother. The two hunters clashed into eachother. Rion attacked by punching the Bad Blood in the stomach area. The Bad Blood responded by punching Rion across his mask and then slapping him with the back of his hand, sending him flying across the roof. Rion landed near the edge. He shook his head, getting his senses back before standing back up.

The two Predators circled eachother. The Bad Blood roaring at Rion, trying to scare him. Rion charged forward and put his shoulder into the Bad Blood's chest, sending them both flying off the rooftop and crashing into another building. Right in front of team RWBY's view.

"Um... was it just me, or did Rion just tackle another guy into a place?" Yang asked.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss declared as they ran to the now destroyed building.

The Bad Blood lifted the rubble off him as he stood up. Rion however, stood up slowly some of the rubble had hit him on his back when they crashed. The Bad Blood walked over and delivered a poweful kick, sending him out of the building and onto the streets.

Rion breathed out as he got back up. "Rion! What's going on?!" Ruby asked. As she said this, the Bad Blood jumped down and roared.

"What the hell is that?!" Yang shouted.

The Bad Blood clenched his fist as two long wristblades activated and he raised his arm. Rion activated his own wristblades before the Bad Blood's were stopped by a red scythe. The Bad Blood slowly looked to the disturbance. This was to be his undoing. Rion stood up and stabbed the Bad Blood with his wristblades. The Bad Blood roared in pain before dropping to his knees, looking at his blood.

Rion walked behind him, sheathing his wristblades before grabbing the sides of the Bad Blood's head. "Cetanu take you." He clicked before twisting the head violently, snapping the Bad Blood's neck. He watched as the Bad Blood fell to the ground, dead. All of team RWBY looked at him, fearful.

To them, Rion had just killed someone in cold blood. Ruby backed up a couple of steps. "Ruby. Wait! You don't understand!" He tried to say as she ran. Yang and Weiss gave him a cold glare before leaving to catch up to Ruby. Blake, gave a sorrowful look before running to catch up. Rion looked to the ground and gave a saddened growl.

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled at him. Rion perked up and turned to look. Three police cars had their lights flashing and multiple police officers aimed their weapons at him. Rion looked at them and up at a building behind him. He quickly activated his cloak and jumped up on one of the police cars, and jumped higher up to the building before making a run for it.

An hour passed...

"I KNEW something was up with him!" Weiss shouted.

"Guys, maybe we're missing something." Blake suggested.

Yang and Weiss looked in disbelief. "Did you see how he killed that guy?!" Yang nearly shouted as well.

"We have no idea if Rion attacked first! What if that guy threw the first punch?!" Blake shouted back.

Ruby however, was thinking something through, now that she got her mind straight. "Wait. Come to think of it. That guy was dressed quite like Rion wasn't he?" She asked.

The three other girls went silent.

At the same time, on a rooftop overlooking the city of Vale...

Rion was kneeling on the edge of the rooftop as he sighed and took off his mask. He really messed up this time. Not only had he killed a humanoid right in front of team RWBY. But he also broke one of the codes of honor. He had risked the exposure of the Yautja to the people of Remnant. When the Clan Elder finds out about this, disgrace and exile were all Rion could expect.

As Rion removed his mask, he noticed drops falling from his face and hitting the ground. He reached up and felt his face. He was... crying. For the first time in years. He was interrupted by his thoughts by a sound behind him. The girl from before, Neo, had shown up and was striding her way over, that familiar condiscending smirk on her face. Rion turned and dropped his mask on the ground, keeping his guard up.

Surprisingly though, Neo had no intention of harm against him. So what are her intentions?

"What do you want?" Rion asked.

She didn't answer, but he watched and remained wary as she walked closer to him...


	13. Chapter 13: The Hunt continues

Neo just kept smirking, her parasole over her shoulder, spinning as she rotated the handle with her hand. Rion backed up one step, knowing full well of the edge of the roof. He was about to open his mouth to say something, when Neo threw something at him. Rion quickly caught the flying object and looked at it.

A slip of paper.

Rion looked at the paper before looking up. Neo had, again, disappeared. He looked around real quick, covering his flanks, before he opened the slip of paper.

'Noticed you've been having some lady troubles. Here is a consolation gift.' Was written on the slip, along with some pink marks of someone's lips. The back of the slip had something much more interesting.

An address and time.

"What are you leading me to Neo...?" Rion asked softly before grabbing his mask and putting it on. He touched some buttons on his bracer before using it to scan the slip of paper. He tapped a few buttons again before tossing the paper aside. A 3D map of Vale appearing on his mask, showing his location and the address that was on the paper. He activated his cloak and jumped from building to building, heading to the address.

The address led to some docks. It was still far from the time that was on the paper. So he waited.

And waited... scanning the area for potential weak points, patrol routes, ambush points. He did this for four hours. He did this until the sun set, and the area was covered in darkness, the only light came from flood lights and other light sources in the area. He picked up very little heat signature and movement, possibly workers pulling a late shift. Rion was getting impatient however. His activity for the last hour ranged from messing with the vocal mimicry in his mask, to, in an extreme case of boredom, using his combi-stick as an instrument. Mimicking pulling the strings to an instrument.

"I brought you food!" A voice surprised Rion. He looked down from the building he stood on. Blake, however, someone new sat next to her. This one had a tail, common with primates on another terrestial planet. 'Another faunus.' Rion mused.

However, his thoughts were broken with the sound of a ship coming into view, several in fact. He quickly scanned one of the ships, a symbol stood out as he matched it with his mask's database. "White Fang..." He growled as he activated his wristblades. As the ships landed, another sight came into view. Cargo containers, but something more interesting after.

"Come on! Move it! Let's get this dust moving!" Called out a familiar dandy in a bowler hat.

"Torchwick." Rion said as he activated his cloak. The time to strike was now.

He jumped into the dock and looked around. A lot of White Fang, too many to take on at once. He'd have to make a distraction. His priority hunting target right now was Torchwick, the rest were fair game. It was at this moment of his thought that Blake jumped in, and held Torchwick at the edge of her blade, she tore off the ribbon from her head. "Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you working with this scum?!" She shouted.

Blake's words shocked Rion... 'She's White Fang?' He thought. And here he thought he could trust her.

"Come on now kitty cat, let's all just keep CALM!" He shouted as he smacked Blake with his cane and kicked her away. At this moment, the White Fang attacked.

Well, the plan went out the window. Rion growled and uncloaked, charging into the firefight.

"It's him!" A White Fang member shouted, half of the group turned toward him and tried to get a shot. Rion kept running through, he stopped when a White Fang jumped in his way and tried to hit him with the butt of the rifle. Rion grabbed and twisted the White Fang's arm until he heard a bone snap. The White Fang yelled in pain as he dropped the rifle, and a fist came to his stomach, knocking him to the ground.

Rion then continued after Torchwick, he was currently fighting Blake. But before Rion could land a strike, someone kicked him. Rion fell on his knee and loocked back, to see Neo's boots lock around his arm as she used her strength to fling him against a cargo container. Rion shook his head from the impact and stood up.

Neo held up a finger and shook it, along with her head, with her signature smirk. Rion growled and charged, but Neo's smirk turned evil as he was hit seemingly out of nowhere. Rion backed up a step and tried to punch again. Neo grabbed his arm and twisted it slightly, using Rion's weight against him. Leaning back a bit, she kissed Rion's mask on it's cheek area and then threw him down to the ground.

Rion turned onto his belly and slammed his fist on the ground. Her condescending smirk was getting to him. He stood up and again, foolishly, ran towards her. He swung left and right with his wristblades, which Neo dodged easily. Rion reached with his other arm and grabbed her by the throat. Neo lifted her legs up and wrapped them around Rion's arm, she used her weight to pull Rion down and flipped him on his back, and she landed on him. She was straddling him. She smirked evilly as she reached for his mask and pulled it off. Rion glared up at her.

But before things could escalate any further, Neo heard Roman whistle and looked over. She seemed to sigh before standing up and walking over to Roman. Doing a curtsey bow before entering the ship. Rion stood up and watched it leave, before letting out a roar. He reached down and picked up his mask, putting it back on before heading out to find Blake. He found her, along with the Faunus, and another girl. This girl however, according to his thermal vision, was strangely cold in the center. "Sal-u-tations!" She said happily to Rion. He simply blinked.

And then, the rest of team RWBY showed up. Rion started going for his cloaking. "Don't you dare!" He heard Weiss shout. Rion groaned and stopped. "Weiss! Look, I'm sorry I didn't tell you! I left the-"Blake started.

"Hush!" Weiss stopped her. "For the whole day we spent looking for you and Rion, I've decided... that I don't care." Rion looked up at her. This was surprising.

"Just, next time you two have some kind of secret, kindly let us know?!" She more demanded than asked. "YOU however." She pointed at Rion. "Have a LOT of explaining to do! You practically just commited murder!"

"Murder's such a dirty term... don't you think?" Rion slightly chuckled, before Weiss slapped him. "You, are going to talk to Professor Ozpin." Weiss ordered. "But for now... let's just go home."

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby shouted excitedly.

So, this time, Rion knew he was in trouble.

But, at least now, the team was back together.

As for Torchwick and his accomplices, they could wait... the hunt was far from over after all...

* * *

 **Holy Crap! Volume 1 is finally over! It took me several months because of writer's block. But Volume one is finally done. Just so we're clear. I'm not doing all planned seasons of RWBY. I may only do up to half of Volume 4, then branch off for my own thing. But even then, it won't be long. But until that time, I'll see you all in Volume 2.**


End file.
